Dream for me
by Crimzonslashez
Summary: Padd has a dream that she meets an odd silver kougra named Saka. When she wakes up he’s there. Padd learns that her dreams are what brought Saka to life. Sakaderishis full name decides to stay with Padd for a while, While Dann is on vacation at her Sister


Dream for Me.

(Don't kill me for this, major perversion of original coming up!)

* * *

Padd, A blonde teenage girl wearing all black, stomped angrily down the path. A strand of her long hair, streaked with a dark blue color, fell in front of her dark eyes. She had just come from her sister, Shadow's house; she had to drop of Dann, her lupe. Dann had a main pelt color of dark hunter green; his eyes were a bright yellow-green. He also had large black feathery wings quite unusual for a lupe as himself. His front paws where spotted with a grassy sort of green and his back paws where pure black. Dann was going to stay at Shadow's house for a sort of vacation; he needed to get away from central Neopia after the incident with angle, one of Hisser123's pets. Padd had just heard news from Shadow that TNT had froze KittieKool.

Padd mumbled under her breath irritably about TNT freezing Kittie, one of the few people Padd actually appreciated. She frowned as she walked slowly down the path to her small neohome. 'If anyone should be frozen it should be me' she thought angrily to herself. 'I have done my fair share of "illegal" stuff in the past and haven't even gotten a warning'. She sighed, TNT would never listen to an owner such as herself, meddling would only create problems for her and her family.

She arrived at her Neohome, she could smell that Aren was baking desert again, it smelled sweet possibly cake maybe cookies. Aren was a small female striped scorchio, her main scales where a smoky black color quite close to Padd eyes. Aren's Stripes alternated from a silver gray color and a crimson sort of red color. Her wings being torn in places and pitch black. On the corner of her right wing was one blotchy spot of red that looked as if some one had spilled paint or something on her, though it matched her stripes and was naturally like that. The spikes on her back also alternated colors, they alternated between dark red and light silver. Her whole body shined brightly.

Padd opened the door and walked in. Aren was making what looked like a delicious chocolate pie. Padd stared blankly at it for a moment. Padd likes pie a little more than most people, to put it simply, she's mesmerized by it.

"Umm, Padd? I don't think Aren will appreciate you drooling over her pie before dinner's even started" A somewhat feminine voice spoke; it was light and airy and had few pauses. It was Sketchgirl or as Padd called her Etch. She was an odd sort of neopet. She looked like an ordinary anthro zafara only she was a sketch. She appeared oddly …well sketchy. She had two silver hoop earrings on each ear and wore a sketchy sweatshirt.

Padd shuck her self out of the small trance that the pie had put her in. "Eghh, yeah. You're probably right. Aren is a bit touchy with the food she makes." She said with a smile. Etch nodded and walked into the living room to watch the TV Padd had brought from the human world. One of Etch's Favorite realty shows was on. "When n00bs spontaneously combust".

Padd yawned, though she was hungry, she was very tired. She looked up the stairs and at the kitchen. Then back up the stairs. Deciding she would much rather sleep and munch on left over pie in the morning she walked slowly up the stairs and walked to her jelly room. She opened the door and took a step the floor jiggled with each step she took.

She slowly walked over to her large kingsize jelly bed and jumped on it, landing square in the middle of it, she landed on her back with her hand behind her head, sinking slightly into it's goodness. She smiled contently and closed her eyes allowing herself to be drifted asleep.

* * *

Damn I got myself to start another Neopets fic. Hopefully I'll finsh this one. Well Review. I don't prefer crits but eghh do what you want to. I won't stop you. Well, talk to you laterz. thi one might be finshed. Also I have a Flash video called When n00bs spontensly combust on DA. If you want to cheack it out. crimsonslashes.deviantart(dot)com 


End file.
